


I'll Find You

by kingstoken



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "The north can be quite beautiful.  There are these two waterfalls, in a secluded glen near the heart of Bear Island, and when the summer sunshine hits them you would swear they are the birthplace of rainbows."





	I'll Find You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Virtual_Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtual_Lips/gifts).

> Takes place before the battle at Winterfell

Daenerys found Jorah in a tower room, looking out over Winterfell, she joined him at the window.

"Khaleesi, everything is prepared, as prepared as it can be. I just needed a moment." 

"It is surprisingly beautiful" Daenerys said, referring to the sunset they were witnessing, it had hues of pink and violet, and the last rays of sunshine made the snow sparkle. 

"The north can be quite beautiful. There are these two waterfalls, in a secluded glen near the heart of Bear Island, and when the summer sunshine hits them you would swear they are the birthplace of rainbows. I wish I could have shown them to you."

"You will, someday." Jorah didn't respond, but continued to stare out the window, with a look of sad longing. After a moment of silence, where they watched the sunset fade, Jorah turned to her.

"Khaleesi, I want you to know, that it has been an honor serving you." Then he took her hand and placed a fervent kiss upon it. Daenerys wanted to say that the honor had been hers, but she couldn't bring herself to, because it sounded too much like a goodbye. As Jorah straightened, she pronounced

"I do not give you permission to leave me, Ser Jorah. In fact" she said, blinking back tears "I don't think I shall ever give that permission again." And then, she did something she often denied herself, she hugged him. Jorah gently placed his hands upon her back, savoring the warmth of her body next to his.

"I might not have a choice in the matter this time." She squeezed harder, as if by doing so she could ensure that he would stay with her. "But, Daenerys, know this, no matter where you are I'll find you, I'll always find you." Then he fully wrapped his arms around her, resting his head against her own, completing their desperate embrace.


End file.
